


Sonata Hangman

by remanth



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Music, sonata hangman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will comes to accept the siren that has been calling him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonata Hangman

If Will had to put a name to it, to this lure and temptation that Hannibal Lecter represented, it would be a sonata. It was a song, beautiful, alluring, deadly, drawing him in closer and closer with whispered promises and gentle caresses. Though there was always the sense of iron underneath the velvet touches. Sharp knives and the murmurs that he would enjoy the slices if he just let himself go. Rising crescendoes, joyful allegros, tense staccatos, and sinking decrescendoes. The song came to its full with the murder victim turned into an instrument.

He knew it was partly a message for him, partly a joy in creation and music. Why else would it be displayed in a concert hall, center stage as the point of attention for all, and ready to play? It was haunting and chilling, the music Will drew from the instrument in his recreation. It sent chills down his spine and spoke to him of things he didn’t know he knew, didn’t know reverberated in the deepest recesses of his mind. He wanted, _craved_ , playing this instrument, hearing the deep chords and whining notes shiver and tremble in the air. It was his sonata, his and his siren’s.

He’d had his suspicions from the beginning who his siren was. Ever since he’d started going to Hannibal Lecter for therapy and making sure he didn’t get trapped too far in the minds of the criminals Jack had him chasing. But it wasn’t confirmed, he didn’t fully accept it, until the moment he played the instrument. The music was beautiful and Will knew he would never forget it. After that moment, he let himself be swayed by the lure, let himself be pulled in no matter the cost. Every promise was fulfilled, every caress down his spine along with every slice along his skin. And it was glorious.

He fell in love just as he knew his siren was falling in love with him. They fit so well together, understood each other on a level no one else did or ever could. They were two halves of a whole, bound by a hangman’s sonata. Bound by blood and death and change and beauty that no outside force could sunder. He’d never felt so in danger and he’d never felt so alive.

The climax of their sonata, of their becoming and love, was a shared murder. He hadn’t been sure at first whether he would let their prey kill Hannibal or not. That was their way, a pushing and pulling, a testing. Poke and prod and see how they react, see how they bleed and scream and moan and beg for more. But they’d fallen into harmony when they’d fought back, first one then the other attacking, slicing and cutting and biting. Then had come the moment, a meeting of eyes and an understanding that went beyond the physical. Together then. They killed their prey in a controlled frenzy, sprays of blood as knife and teeth bit deep. 

Panting, they surveyed their handiwork and the black moonlit blood. It was beautiful, a culmination of the melody they’d been creating together. Their sonata complete, singing in their blood and minds, binding them tighter than any vows they might have made. This was their vow, their promise and their lives. A last embrace, as they both came down from the high of the kill, their bodies thrumming with adrenaline and desire and love. The only way out, the only way for their song to continue without interference. A leap, of love and twisted faith, down into a roiling sea. Down into freedom and eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a little disjointed and weird. Also short. But I wanted to get across the idea of violence and lust mixed together, of death and love tangled up in each other so much that there was no way to separate them. I think that's the core of Hannigram and has been since the beginning.


End file.
